User interfaces have traditionally relied on input devices such as keyboards, which require physical manipulation by a user. Increasingly, however, it is desired to detect and monitor the physical positions and movements of users within a scene or environment. User motions and gestures can be used in some environments as user commands and inputs to automated systems. In particular, hand gestures may be useful in providing input from a user to a computerized system.
One challenge with recognizing motions and gestures, such as hand gestures, is that part of the hand may be occluded during observation. Accordingly, there is a need to improve ways to recognize objects, such as hands when detecting gestures, which might be at least partially occluded.